cpw_storagefandomcom-20200215-history
S00003
Original title: “Stuck...” Date added: 07/3/13 Date stored: 07/3/13 Original author: Aldin343 Stuck... Stuck, that feeling when you can't move, your legs are numb, and you're suffocating in your own breathe, basically, you feel like your going to die, so you start seeing...things... Have you ever played hide-and-go-seek and when you hid inside the closet the door shut tight behind you and you couldn't get out until you're friend or whoever else you're playing with finds you? Yep, well, my story starts out kind of like that. It was a Tuesday afternoon, and my cousins were over. The parents were in the living room and the kids roamed the rest of the house. A typical, average visit, until I suggested to play hide-and-go-seek. Biggest mistake of my life. We were bored, My cousin, her little brother and I. "Okay, who chooses what to play next?" She said. Oh, and I forgot to mention that her brother was still young he couldn't speak. "I dunno, lets, um...roll a dice and whoever gets the highest number chooses?" I said as i picked up the die from the table and rolled it. "you're first...and three!" I said to my cousin. "Okay, you're brother's turn and...4!" Now it was my turn. "Okay, my turn. And...two..." I said to them. Not that it mattered telling the little guy since he couldn't understand English, only Bosnian. Now, since he was little he couldn't choose a game for us, so I rolled the die three times again. The reason I roll it three times is to include the little one and not make him feel bad. "You're first! And...six..." I told my cousin. "YES!" She exclaimed. "You're up little one...and...six? What the hell?" I said. You know, since I all into that paranormal crap out there, two sixes were bad enough. But that wasn't the end of it. Once I rolled again, it was another six... "Okay, that's weird but since it's a tie i guess the natural thing to do is for the oldest to go first, and that's me." I told them. 'Okay, that's pretty fair to me." Said my cousin. So, that's where the story actually starts... "Hmm, lets play um...Hide-and-go-seek?" I told them. So, we get into the game a bit too much and all, and I guess that's to be expected since we were kids but, as my cousin's brother was counting in his own little baby language, I ran upstairs and hid inside my parent's bedroom closet. That's when it started happening, i felt...stuck. I tried to get out, the door wouldn't budge. I pushed, nothing. I pushed harder, still nothing. I wanted to scream, but I thought it would give away my position so I decided not to. It's been five minutes i think, and my breaths were getting fainter, softer. I felt light-headed, dizzy. I kept banging my shoulder against the door to try and open it at least a crack so I could breathe. It didn't work, and I knew I was done for. But then I started seeing these weird...things... You see, it was a small walk-in closet, but so thick from all the close it was merely impossible to move a muscle. I pushed back the cloths, and I saw...something...It was like...a silhouette...of a hunched, dark figure. Then I heard...sounds...coming from the figure, it started shifting a bit...like it was eating something...My heart instantly leaped into my throat. I let the cloths go softly...and, with my hands shaking so rapidly, I retracted them tightly against my chest. I could still hear it...sounded like a vicious animal devouring a smaller prey, like when you see a lion eating a zebra, tearing open the stomach, guts spewing out on the ground and showered in the face with blood...and, just at that thought, I felt something spray my face, I recoiled slowly, trying not to make any sudden movements as not to stir the creature. Then, everything was silent... I was literally shitting my pants, I looked around, slowly, panting, breathing getting harder, head getting lighter, then I felt hot air on my neck, like something leaning over me and breathing on my neck. I muffled a whimper, and waited...waited...and waited some more. I heard the same noise again, but this time louder, and behind me... I don't know why, but there was this...force...telling me to look. I heard whispering...in my head...it sounded demonic, and the whole time there was heavy panting..."look...look...look..." I had no choice...I craned my neck around, breathing heavily but silently... I turned, pushed the cloths apart, and, right there, in front of my face, I saw another face, snarling, blood red eyes, it looked like blood dripping from its mouth as well, I gave all my might and shouldered the door, but, as I did that, I managed to catch a small glance at the creature's "food". My cousin's little brother with his guts sprawled everywhere around... I ran out the closet, and, on the bed lay my beloved parents, their guts sprawled out on the edges of the bed too, I ran downstairs, my cousin's parents laying over the coffee table, their eyes hanging by threads...and...on the floor beside them...my cousin, her head dismantled, a crack in her skull revealing her brain...a gaping hole in her stomach... As I ran to the door leading outside...on the door mirror...I saw myself naturally, but my eyes were blood red...and everything went black...but I was still alive...but I was also ...stuck... Category:S Category:New Additions